battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Republic of Korea/@comment-24903406-20171228201456
To combat the ongoing threat of internal terrorism and threats abroad that may harm the Republic of Korea, the Presidential Security Service has introduced new measures to help protect the President from enemies or potential threats that may harm him, the prime minister or other high-ranking government officials. The PSS is the agency responsible for the safety and wellbeing of the President of the Republic of Korea, the Prime Minister of the Republic of Korea, the Director of the NIS and other government officials. The PSS is largely based off of the United States Secret Service, however recently they have been leaning away from their counterpart. Though the past influence of the US Secret Service can still be found within the PSS, from the way agents dress to the equipment and tactics employed by them. With the ongoing threat of war and terrorism, it is the Presidential Security Service's main goal to protect the President. The PSS has issued a directive authorizing that the President, Jong Jin-park, wear a bullet resistant vest at all times. This is largely due to the threat of terrorism and other nations' negative stance towards the Republic of Korea. PSS agents responsible for the President's safety also wear these vests, and so does the Prime Minister and other top-level government officials. Becoming mandatory on January 1st of 2018, this new directive is aimed at providing a safer way for the President to address the public when needed. PSS agents are also due to receive more advanced training in Febuary-March of 2018. Another directive issued by the PSS has also encouraged the President to take self-defense classes, which includes Taekwondo and SAMBO. Due to President Jong Jin-park's previous military background, this has given him permission to carry a K5 service pistol on him at all times, as well as keeping a H&K UMP in his presidential limousine. This will allow the President to adequately defend himself against possible attackers when (in worst case scenario) the PSS isn't there to assist him. The PSS will also be strictly controlling where the President goes. Previously, the President was given full charge of where he could be taken. However now the PSS have the authority to deny any route they seek as too dangerous. The Korean National Police will play a key role in this as well, to help secure any subjects or items that might pose a threat to the presidential motorcade. Which brings us to the topic of the presidential motorcade itself. The motorcade has said to be undergoing many "refits" in regard to the vehicle loadout and the routes that are designated before hand. The motorcade in the past, as well as the PSS, are known to operate a wide range of vehicles, such as Hyundais, KIAs, Mercedes-Benzs, Chevrolet Tanoes, Fords, Lincolns and Cadillacs. The Chevys, Fords, Cadillacs and Lincolns are due to be phased out completely in Feb. or 2018 to rid the PSS of their former American-influenced roots. Domestic vehicles are said to take their place, Hyundais and KIAs respectively. Newer models are encouraged to be used to keep an updated image. However, the presidential limousine will remain being a Mercedes-Benz for now. Following the tactics of the U.S. Secret Service, it has been approved by the NIS that the PSS now operate 4 identical presidential limousines each in a single motorcade. This makes it harder for a potential assassin to target the President. This is the same for the Prime Minister as well. 4 cars, however only 1 will contain the Prime Minister. The NIS has looked into buying more armored cars from Germany and the Soviet Union. The motorcade will also host a variety of other vehicles operated by the PSS, NIS, National Police and the military. It has been authorized by the NIS as well as the Republic of Korea Armed Forces that at least 1 K1A1 MBT be present in the "new form" of motorcade to assist in neutralizing a bigger threat, I.E. a terrorist assault or worse. The Korean National Police Force is due to get an upgrade too, to help protect the president - but to also help fight crime in Korea. New patrol cars, equipment and facilities are due to be provided to the KNP in 2018 as part of President Park's new wave of reforms. Militarizing the police has become a large controversy in Korea as of now, with crime rates being unusually high for the past few months. These measures are here for not only the President's safety, but to also provide the Korean nation a sense of security. With the fate of the Korean People in his hands each day, losing the President would be an incomprehensible tragic loss.